Unlikely Love
by UnwrittenOpus
Summary: Love doesn't always appear in the most likely of places, but there's no fighting destiny. What can Serena do when giving her heart means unimaginable pain but taking it back would mean a life without him? In a world at war, all they have is each other.
1. Chapter 1

Her blue eyes watched him walk away in confusion. He walked with a lazy confidence as he held onto the bag of treats he had brought for his latest girlfriend. Serena shook her head as she stepped out of the van, only to hear the late bell ring. "Great," she thought. "Darien Shields has done it again." She jogged to her first class that morning and walked in just as the teacher called her name. "Present!" she huffed as she threw herself into her seat. "Tsukino, what has you late today?" Serena slumped down into her seat and muttered "car trouble". The teacher shook his head and continued on taking roll.

It wasn't exactly a lie. But there was no way she was taking the time to explain that everyone's beloved senior, Darien Shields, had simply picked up on his favorite hobby again-tormenting her. Sure, she wasn't totally innocent. She may have been two years younger than him but she still felt curiously compelled to antagonize him.

*flashback*

When Serena jumped in the passenger seat of Gaia Shields' car, she knew Gaia's son would have a bone to pick with her. That seat was HIS, but his majesty was still inside gathering his school things. He'd see her in the front, grumble a little, and move on.

She had never been more wrong.

It wasn't long before she looked out the window and saw a flash of black hair and a pair of stormy blue eyes narrowing in on hers. Serena began to wonder if this had really been such a great idea after all...

Without warning, the angry 6'2" teenager had opened the door, unbuckled her seatbelt, and thrown the petite blond unceremoniously over his shoulder. Serena hollered in astonishment and beat her fists against his back. Darien had thrown her into the back of the van like a sack of potatoes and positioned himself in the front seat in mere seconds.

Gaia looked at the two teenagers in astonishment and shrugged her shoulders. "I could've sworn I taught you better..." Darien rolled his eyes as the van pulled away from the curb. "She deserved it."

Serena sat fuming in the backseat the entire ride to school. He had CLEARLY overreacted to the situation. His status as a giant didn't give him any right to manhandle her like that! She was more than thrilled when Gaia finally pulled into the school parking lot. Darien said goodbye to his mom and bolted out of the car. When Serena tried to do likewise, she found that the car door wouldn't budge! She pulled on the door again to no avail. Her surprise immediately vanished when she looked up to see a pair of twinkling blue eyes staring at her from across the parking lot. The jerk had somehow managed to set the child-lock without her knowing! Gaia jumped out of the driver's seat and ran around to open the door for Serena. She didn't know why, but her son sure loved to torment the child.

As Serena waited for Gaia to open her door, she watched Darien in confusion. Darien was very well respected at their school. Teachers loved him, the girls fawned over him, and the boys wanted to be like him. They had several mutual friends that Serena genuinely liked. Why then would Darien Shields choose to torment her? What was so wrong with HER?

*end of flashback*

Ya. There was no way she was telling that story.

"Serena, you have GOT to be kidding me!" exclaimed Ami. Serena sadly shook her head no and heaved a sigh.

Ami pursed her lips and brushed a wisp of her blue hair out of her eyes. "You really must be some sort of masochist. After all the years you have known Darien, can you honestly tell me you're surprised that he reacted like that? WHY do you keep pestering him? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a thing for him..." Ami was cut off by Serena's outraged cry. "EEEEEEWWW Ami, NO WAY! I could never like that arrogant jerk! He's always been out to get me. I could either cringe in fear when I see him coming or bite the bullet and hope I go down swinging. There's no middle ground with that guy. Plus, we both know who I REALLY like..."

"Really like what?" Serena's eyes widened in panic as she looked up into the green eyes of one of the best looking guys in her year. "Oh, hi Andrew! Uh...chocolate milkshakes! In fact, I probably love them!" Serena giggled nervously at her attempted save. Fortunately (and unfortunately) Andrew was still as oblivious as ever to Serena's crush. Of course, he was the ONLY person in the school who was. Serena was about as subtle as a freight train.

"Speaking of milkshakes, are the three of us still on for study group at the Crown on Saturday?" Serena sagged her shoulders at the thought of another study session spearheaded by Ami. Well, at least Andrew would be there to drool over...

"Of course we are! Come around 2 and I'll fix us all some shakes at the end of my shift. Then we should be able to get in a few solid hours of study time before the dance that night! Serena, how does that sound?"

"the shakes and dance part sound amazing! Any chance of skipping out on the middle?" Serena held onto the last bit of hope for a study-free weekend.

"Ever the slacker, aren't we Serena?"

She whipped her head around just in time to see Darien walk by with that smug smirk on his face. "Ugh Darien! Mind your own business. My grades could beat yours any day." she finished with a growl as she watched Darien and Andrew turn to walk away. Andrew clapped Darien on the shoulder and waved goodbye to the girls.

Serena really was curious as to how a sweet guy like Andrew could be friends with a jerk like Darien.

It must have been a momentary lapse in judgment.

Just then the bell rang. Serena rolled her eyes and adjusted her backpack as she prepared to sprint across campus. "Here I go again..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I'm pretty nervous to be writing it. I hope you enjoy it! I'm only going to dabble in their high school life for a few chapters before getting to the nitty gritty of it all. Oh and don't worry, they'll definitely be maturing as the story progresses. :)

I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. Now, back to the story!

* * *

><p>Serena ran out the door practically skipping with joy! Lunch was by far her favorite period of the day. Finally a chance to EAT, talk with her friends, EAT, flirt with Andrew, and oh…EAT! She couldn't suppress the happy giggle that erupted when she saw that she'd be first in line at the lunch counter. She had been late to school that morning and had completely forgotten to pick up the egg burrito her mom had left out on the counter for her! She thought she was going to die of embarrassment with the way her stomach had been rumbling all through her Spanish class!<p>

"Why thank-you Meatball Head! I don't mind if I do!" In the second it had taken her to get up to the counter, a very smug Darien had pushed his way in front of her. Serena came to a screeching halt and narrowed her eyes in anger.

"WHY YOU-"

"Come on now Meatball Head. You wouldn't want to go and say anything your mother would disapprove of, now would you?" Darien smirked as he turned around to place his order. He had to admit, there was an added measure of satisfaction in hearing the angry sputtering coming from behind him. He had managed to be first to lunch and had angered Serena in the first 5 minutes of the hour. Not too shabby.

Darien grabbed his lunch and tossed a smirk over his shoulder as he sauntered off to find a seat. Serena was too busy glaring at him to notice that the lunch counter was now free. It wasn't until the angry line of students behind her began to protest that she bashfully stepped up to the counter and placed her order.

"SERENA! It took you long enough! You just missed the news!" Mina exclaimed. "What news?" Serena raised an eyebrow as she shoved a french fry in her mouth. Mina could barely contain her excitement as Serena took her seat at their lunch table.

"Melvin and Molly were just here. Melvin is having a birthday party in two weeks and we're all invited! I'm pretty sure you'd be interested to know that a certain green eyed boy we BOTH love and adore will also be there…" Mina dissolved into a fit of excited giggles at this point. Ami shook her head in disbelief, but Serena 's jaw dropped. A dance this weekend and a party the next? There HAD to be a chance at winning Andrew over at one of them! She squealed in happy anticipation.

"Oh my gosh Mina! That's great! May the best girl win!" Both blonde and blue-eyed friends vigorously shook hands over the matter and dug into their lunches. After having finished most of hers, Serena looked up at Ami. "Ames, do you think that Saturday you could leave the study group a little early?" Ami raised a skeptical eyebrow in response. Serena rushed to clarify, "I mean, I love you and all, but I think it would go a long way in helping me out if I could get a little bit of time alone with him before the dance that night." Ami simultaneously smiled and sighed at her boy-crazy friend. The things she would do for friendship. Before Serena had a chance to hear her response, a shiver went down her spine as a pair of lips whispered intimately into her ear.

"What makes you think that an extra 10 minutes is going to make my best friend suddenly fall in love with a Meatball Head like you?"

"AAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" Serena couldn't believe the nerve of that guy! She immediately spun around and forcibly pushed Darien away from her. "Now look her Darien! Just because he's your friend doesn't give you any right to go nosing in my business!" Darien pretended to rub his chest in pain where Serena had pushed him. "Ouch. Be careful there crazy. You might go and hurt yourself." He shot her a sly wink as he took a step back.

Irritated to witness yet another Darien-Serena fight, Mina interjected, "Serena, for heaven's sake, calm down. Darien, you really could be a little nicer to her. She has just as much of a chance with Andrew as any of the rest of us does. He's still single and very…yummy…" Mina trailed off as her eyes caught sight of her heart's desire. "Oh Andrew! We're over here!" She gleefully called to him before quickly turning to Serena and Ami. "And WHEN are you two going to invite me into your private little study club? Hmmm? I think it's only fair that I get to come along too." Mina flipped a wave of golden hair over her shoulder and turned around to shoot Andrew her winning smile.

Before either dumbfounded girl could answer, he was at the table with them. "Hey guys! How are you all doing?" Andrew was genuinely happy to see his closest friends together and for the moment, not fighting.

"Here Andrew! Since Ami and Mina are already sitting together, why don't you come on over and sit with me for an even four?" Serena happily moved her lunch towards the trash. "Meatball Head, you can't offer up a seat that's already taken." Darien grinned at the look on her face as he slid into the only seat next to her. "But…you…he…" All Serena could do was stutter in confusion. Why did he always have to make her life SO hard?

"That's ok Serena. I was actually coming over to see if Mina wanted to come work on that project we have going for ASB together. It's due on Monday and I'd really like to not leave it until the last minute…" Andrew looked hopefully at Mina. She could've burst with happiness! The only thing that would've made it better would be if he wanted to work on the project to spend time with HER, not fear of a deadline. "Oh of course! Let's go right now!" Mina happily waved at the three remaining friends as they walked away.

That was the final straw. Serena could not believe what an arrogant pain-in-the-butt Darien was. She couldn't and wouldn't stand for another moment of this. Darien was happily chatting with Ami and didn't notice a now red-faced Serena slowly rising to her feet. By the time he turned to look at her, she was already towering over him and pointing her finger at his face.

"DARIEN SHIELDS! THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL BOTHER ME. DO YOU HEAR ME? I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU AND YET YOU TREAT ME LIKE DIRT! I'VE HAD IT. IF YOU CAN'T BRING YOURSELF TO BE NICE THEN THERE'S NO REASON TO EVER SPEAK AGAIN!"

And with that, Serena stormed off to the choir room to find some peace.

Darien watched the blonde walk away and then turned to Ami with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever got into her? Meatball Head's definitely gone crazy."

Ami rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Seriously, Darien? You don't see the way you treat her? You pick on her like a little schoolyard bully. Serena is a very sweet girl but you may have gone too far today. Do you like her or something? You just can't leave her alone…"

Darien held his hands out in self-defense. "Hey there Ami, let's slow down. First of all, let's get this straight: I DO NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR SERENA. Is that clear? Secondly, I think you're blowing things way out of proportion here. She's much tougher than that. It's just harmless teasing. She's funny when she's angry." Darien shrugged his shoulders and pulled out one of his textbooks. Ami pursed her lips and watched the dark-haired youth intently. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was brewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

To those of you who signed up for a story alert or filed this under your favorite stories, thank you so much! It made me so happy to see that at least someone was enjoying this…other than me that is.

SerentiyMoonGodness: Thank you for being my first review EVER! You rock.

EvaC: Thank you so much for your encouragement! I'm a big fan of your stories. I was totally stoked to see your review. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Serena bit her lip in concentration as she stared at her outfit in the mirror. It was definitely cute. She loved her knee-length jean skirt and the soft pink top she wore with it. She really felt her white heels added a touch of class to the outfit.<p>

"No…I can't…" Serena groaned in frustration as she began to change her clothes yet again. If she met Andrew and Amy looking too dressed up then there would be no extra wow factor when she showed up at the dance that night. She wanted Andrew's jaw to drop. Tonight he would see just how beautiful she really was…or at least she hoped so.

Serena decided to keep her blouse and instead swapped out the skirt for denim jeans. Casual, but definitely flattering. She slipped on some white flats and pulled her golden hair up into a ponytail. Some light mascara and pink lip gloss later, and she was ready to run out the door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Serena's parents looked up from the couch they were sitting on.

"Where are you off to dear?" Serena's mother looked curiously at her daughter. Her father just raised an eyebrow.

"I have that study group at the Crown with Andrew and Amy, remember?" Serena impatiently swung her backpack over her shoulder and waited by the front door.

Serena's father set down his newspaper. "We do, but don't you think you should stay home today? You've had a pretty busy week and it would probably do you some good to just relax."

He was met with an exasperated eye roll. "I'll rest later. I'm not even close to getting burned out. I promise! Now I'd better get going before I run late. Love you!" She blew them kisses before running out the door.

Two hours later*

"Serena, stop being so overdramatic. Trigonometry is not "the devil". You'll get this. All you have to do is—" Amy was cut off by Serena's moan.

"You don't get it Amy. Math HATES me. We've never gotten along. It causes me actual pain to have to look at it. See?" Serena scrunched up her face into her best pain-filled expression.

She was rewarded with a warm chuckle. "Oh Serena, you're too funny. We'll help you. Since you've never been close to actually failing, I'd think it's safe to say that math doesn't HATE you. In fact, I know you're smart enough to get it. You're doing better than fine in all your other classes. You'll get the hang of this." Andrew pushed his textbook towards Serena with an encouraging nod.

Serena couldn't believe just how genuinely sweet Andrew was. Butterflies filled her stomach and a pink blush touched her cheeks as she quietly thanked him with downcast eyes. She could try again, for Andrew.

A few minutes later had Serena beaming with pride. She had finally gotten the answer right! Amy and Andrew celebrated with her and finished off the last of their milkshakes. With nothing left to do, Amy let out an over exaggerated sigh and looked knowingly towards Serena. "Well, I think I'm going to head out. I have a few chores to finish before my mom will let me go to the dance tonight. You two have fun ok?"

Serena almost choked on the last of her milkshake. She quickly recovered and shot Amy a quick grin before covering it with a false pout. "Oh Ames, we were having so much fun. But I totally understand. We would never want to risk getting you in trouble. We'll see you tonight!" Andrew echoed her feelings and both friends watched as Amy left the diner.

Serena smiled happily at Andrew as he turned his chair to talk to her. "So Serena, how is your family doing?"

"They're doing fine. You should really drop by sometime! Mom and Dad are always asking about you."

Andrew chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I would, but I'm pretty sure your dad would be disappointed in me. Every time I see him he asks about my foreign language studies. I haven't been able to keep up with it as much as I would like. He'd probably ban me from the house or something."

Serena half-laughed. Her dad would never do that…to Andrew at least. He had a reputation among her friends for getting angry with her easily. Serena loved her dad and understood his desire to see her succeed. But sometimes it would be nice to feel like his moods towards her weren't dependent upon how successful she was in academics. Most parents are happy when their kids pass their classes. They're also thrilled when instead of just passing, their kids excel. But life for Serena was completely different. Excellence in academics was an expectation, not a bonus. She knew her father loved her and that he just wanted to watch her grow up with every opportunity opened to her. Serena just wished that sometimes he could remember that she was a teenager. She needed a life. She also needed to know he was proud of her. True, she worked so hard because she honestly wanted to do well in school. But she also pushed herself for him. Maybe eventually he would recognize the effort she had put into making him proud. No matter the number of arguments they got into or how mean he could be, she always loved him. She would do anything for him.

"Oh Andrew! You know that would never happen. He ADORES you. But I can't guarantee that you wouldn't get your fair share of teasing…"

They both agreed to that and sat in silence for a while. Finally, Andrew cleared his throat. "So Serena, I have been wondering—"

"Oh HEY guys! Fancy meeting you here!"

Serena's heart dropped into her stomach at the sound of Mina's voice. She figured that their friend would be stopping by after having demanded to be inducted into their group, but she could not have picked a more inopportune time. Serena's heart was beating a mile a minute. What had Andrew been about to ask?

Andrew cleared his throat and threw Serena a meaningful glance before turning to Mina. "Hey there Mina. I'm sorry you missed the study group. Amy left not too long ago. We could order another milkshake for you?"

Mina's eyes sparkled at Andrew's invitation. "Gee Andrew, I'd love to, but I'm going to have to get it to go. I just wanted to drop by and grab one before heading home to get ready for the dance. Hey, why don't you keep that milkshake and just be a gentleman and promise me a dance tonight?" Mina flirtatiously leaned against the table.

Andrew blinked before recovering and answered, "of course Mina. No need to ask! I'd be happy to!"

Mina smiled before turning to Serena and mouthing "sorry". She really hadn't meant to barge in on their one on one time. She figured they'd be done meeting by now. But she was glad to get a promise out of him for a dance. No doubt he'd be very popular tonight and she would revel in any time she got to spend with him.

Serena smiled at Mina and stood up. "I should be leaving to go get ready too. But Mina's got the right idea. Save one for me too please?"

Andrew smiled and stood to hug them both goodbye. "Of course. I will definitely be asking you both to dance tonight. There's no need for pretty ladies to be left standing."

Both girls blushed at his chivalrous comment and waved as they exited the diner.

"I am SO sorry Serena! I had no idea you two would still be here! Please please PLEASE forgive me?" Mina clasped her hands and looked hopefully towards her friend.

Serena slowly shook her head and sighed. "Oh Mina, you know there's no need to apologize. I know you're not trying to be mean. We agreed to play it fair and that's all I expect. I just wish you would have walked in five minutes later…"

Mina's eyes widened. "Why? Were you two having a "moment"?"

"I'm not sure…he was about to ask me something. I just wish I knew what. He seemed a little nervous about it and stopped as soon a you got there. It could be nothing but…"

"Oh Serena, don't you dare! You and I both know that means something, not nothing! Maybe he was about to declare his feelings for you." Mina smiled happily for her friend but inwardly cringed at the thought. If Andrew liked Serena, then she had definitely lost her chance. He was perfect…but she figured there was no reason to cry over something she never had. Well, at least not in front of Serena.

Serena's eyes sparkled and she looked up at Mina with newfound hope. "You really think so?" Mina nodded her head with a small smile and linked arms with her. "I do. So no more moping around, ok? Its time to get you home so you can get all dolled up and knock the socks right off of him!"

"Oh thank you Mina! You always know what to say to make me feel better. Look, I know you like Andrew too and if you—" Mina held up her hand to stop her right there. "Stop right there missy. I'm your friend first and foremost. I CAN be happy for you, and I will. I'm sad, but I'll get over it."

Serena happily hugged her friend and said thank you before skipping off to her house. Maybe she really did have a chance with Andrew!

"I'm home!" Serena raced up the stairs to her bedroom to begin getting ready. Opening her closet, she stepped back to pick which dress would be worn tonight.

knock knock*

"Come in!"

Serena's father stepped into her bedroom and sat himself down on her bed. "Hey there sweetie. Why don't you come sit over here for a minute." He patted the bed next to him. Serena raised an eyebrow and crossed the room to sit next to him.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Look Serena, you're under a lot of pressure right now. You've got a million things your juggling with school, extracurricular activities, and church. I've decided it's best for you to stay home tonight and rest. You will not be going to the dance tonight. I hope you can understand."

Serena felt time stop as her heart hit her stomach. This could not be happening.

"Dad, that's not fair at all. I'm doing fine with everything. I was actually looking forward to this dance. I don't get to have fun and relax the way everyone else does so I NEED nights like this. Please Dad, I really want to go." Serena held her breath in anticipation. Her blood was pumping and she could feel herself getting upset.

"I'm sorry Serena, but there will be no more discussion about this. You will stay home and rest tonight."

Serena felt her head explode. "You don't even care! I know how I feel, not you! I want to go to the dance and you're using it to punish me! I wear myself out everyday doing the things YOU want me to do and then you use it against me to keep me home! I NEED things like this dance just to stay sane! If I am tired, it's only mentally! Why don't you care about how I feel?"

There were tears coursing down her cheeks. It always ended like this for her.

Serena's father shook his head and closed her bedroom door behind him.

She threw herself onto her pillow and screamed in anger. Every time she got close to having a normal life, her dad would step in and stop it. She was only allowed to do things the way he deemed appropriate. Any activity she actually enjoyed became immediate ammunition for him. She would never win.

Serena raised herself to the window and looked out as tears continued to roll down her face. She was trying to choke back her sobs when she noticed the Shields' front door open. Darien and Raye walked outside holding hands.

"Raye? She must be the new girl he's dating. Well of course he'd pick her. She's beautiful and perfect. She has a life. But why she'd pick him, I'll never know."

She wiped away her tears and scoffed as she watched Darien hold open the car door for Raye.

"Wonder how long that'll last…"

Serena calmed down and curled up on her bed for the night. Was there anyone she could please? Her friends seemed to love her, but she didn't have to work for their approval. She would never make her father happy. Maybe there was something totally unlovable about her…even Darien hated her. He got along with everyone at school. But she had never been part of that "everyone". She shook those thoughts away. It did her no good to think about that jerk. He didn't care about her so she wouldn't waste her time thinking about him. Even jerks got more freedom than she did…

Serena slowly lowered herself to her knees and clasped her hands in prayer. "Oh God, thank you for giving me a family. I know they love me. But I don't think I'll ever understand my dad. I'll never make him happy. If anything, Darien proves my dad right. Um, I shouldn't have even brought him up. Darien doesn't matter. But my dad does…and who I am isn't enough… Please help me be happy. Amen."

Serena let out a sigh as she climbed under the covers. It looked like it was going to be another Jane Eyre night for her. She read well into the early hours of the morning and fell asleep with the light on and her hand pressed against a page that told the story of a little orphan girl who would never be able to please her family.


End file.
